


A Moonlit Ride

by SoftWhispers_ColdGoodbyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Leather Jackets, M/M, Stars, Trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftWhispers_ColdGoodbyes/pseuds/SoftWhispers_ColdGoodbyes
Summary: Akira decides to show Leandro the joy of his bike.





	A Moonlit Ride

“You’re seriously not wearing that jacket on my bike, are you?” Akira rolled his eyes at Leandro’s outfit of choice. What was so wrong with a trenchcoat? “I get it’s your ‘style’ or whatever, but it’s kinda impractical for this.”

Leandro was slightly offended but squashed the feeling after a moment, deciding Akira was probably right. Would he ever admit it? Probably not. “At least you admit I have style,” Leandro muttered, hesitating before peeling off his iconic trench coat reluctantly. He shot Akira a glare as he gently tucked it onto the korean’s workbench. 

“If you’re so whiny about this, take this,” Akira grabbed his jacket and tossed it to Leandro and the latino flinched in surprise. Leandro couldn’t believe Akira would lend Leandro his-

“Is your jacket cropped? Oh my  _ god _ , it’s actually cropped,  _ Akira- _ " Leandro rambled, a large grin stretching across his face, eyes bright with amusement. He happily slipped into the jacket, his laughter bubbling out of him easily.

Akira rolled his eyes  _ again _ and hopped on his beloved bike, glancing at Leandro. “Are you coming? Or are you  _ scared?” _ The tone was challenging as he smirked playfully. 

Despite his shock at the teasing, Leandro quickly recovered. “With you as the driver? Terrified,” The boy retorted drily, climbing on behind Akira and accepting the helmet Akira passed him. He usually would have insisted he would be fine without one, but this was a  _ bike _ and he wasn’t cocky enough to be  _ that  _ stupid. Akira gribbed the handles and paused, blinking at Leandro expectantly. It took the Cuban a moment to realize  _ what  _ Akira wanted. Leandro would probably fall off the bike unless he held onto something. 

Unfortunately? The only thing to hold onto was the driver himself. 

“Don’t take this as a compliment, Mullet,” Leandro advised, securely wrapping his arms around his rival. 

“I’ll only hold it against you for a few years,” Akira replied casually, slowing moving the bike out of the garage. Leandro slightly tightened his grip. He couldn’t see Akira’s face, but figured the other boy was probably smirking. 

Leandro thought he was doing fine.

Until Akira sped up. 

He let out a small squeak (one he would definitely deny later) and hugged the other boy closer, burying his face into the dark mullet for reassurance. 

Akira laughed warmly and Leandro huffed into the hair gently tickling his nose. He decided to test the waters, gently peeking out and watching the city and stars zoom by in a blur of light. The air whisked around him, the cold sinking into his skin, but Akira was warm enough to fight away chills. Time seemed to slow as they sped around for what felt like hours, Leandro slowly getting adjusted to the hot exhilaration, the cold air, and maybe even Ak-

Nope. Not gonna happen. He didn’t even want that thought to cross his mind. 

“You doing okay back there? Not scared yet?” Akira teased, but Leandro sensed the genuine concern beneath the words. 

“Not even a little, Mullet. I know you don’t know how it feels, but-" Leandro began, murmuring into Akira’s ear with a smug grin, but Akira abruptly sped up, silencing the boy efficiently. Leandro grunted in annoyance, but clutched on to Akira, perfectly aware of how much he would have to deny later. 

Part of that would be actually enjoying this ride and wanting another later. Another part would be the fact he was beginning to trust Akira, enough that, despite his pounding heart, he felt secure and safe on the bike. 

It didn’t take much longer before Akira returned them to the compound, stars twinkling overhead and breathless grins plastered on their faces. 

“You totally had fun,” Akira accused smugly. 

“Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen,” Leandro retorted, happily climbing off the bike. He hesitated before slowly peeling off Akira’s jacket. He tossed it to the other boy before snatching up his own coat. He was tempted to ask for the jacket back or find some excuse to take it but felt the familiar feeling of him beating down his impulses. 

Akira didn’t respond but casually added, “I could take you out again later if you want. Maybe even teach you to ride?”

“I never said that but sure. Only if you don't kill me,” Leandro replied teasingly. 

"No promises," Akira offered drily and Leandro smiled for a moment before leaving, not seeing Akira smile back faintly


End file.
